2003
The following events occurred in 2003. Paper money Carryovers Logos Movies Television Video Games Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Findingnemo.jpg|Finding Nemo (May 30)|link=Finding Nemo Included with Finding Nemo was a teaser trailer for the next Pixar film, The Incredibles. Home Video Spirited_away.jpg|Spirited Away (April 15)|link=Spirited Away (DVD) Therescuers 2003.jpg|The Rescuers (May 20)|link=The Rescuers (2003 DVD/VHS) Sleepingbeauty 2003.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (September 9)|link=Sleeping Beauty (Special Edition) Lionking 2003.jpg|The Lion King (October 7)|link=The Lion King (Platinum Edition) Findingnemo dvd.jpg|Finding Nemo (November 4)|link=Finding Nemo (DVD/VHS) Included with The Lion King: Special Edition and Finding Nemo was a sneak peek at The Lion King 1½. Universal Theatrical Catinthehat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat (November 21)|link=The Cat in the Hat Attached to this film were teaser trailers for Shrek 2 and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook superbit.jpg|Hook (Superbit) This Superbit Collection DVD contained DTS-ES audio and lots more subtitle languages, but no special features. Warner Bros. Home Video Harrypotter2 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (April 11)|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Video Games New for 2003: supermarioadvance4.jpg|Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (October 20)|link=Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Marioparty5.jpg|Mario Party 5 (November 7)|link=Mario Party 5 mariokartdoubledash.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (November 17)|link=Mario Kart: Double Dash!! mario&luigi.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (November 17)|link=Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga sonicadvance2.jpg|Sonic Advance 2|link=Sonic Advance 2 sonicadventuredx.jpg|Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut|link=Sonic Adventure sonicbattle.jpg|Sonic Battle|link=Sonic Battle sonicheroes.jpg|Sonic Heroes|link=Sonic Heroes Kirbyairride.jpg|Kirby Air Ride (October 11)|link=Kirby Air Ride PC Software Microsoft Winxppro.png|Windows XP|link=Windows XP Internet_Explorer_logo_6.png|Internet Explorer 6 Windows2000pro.gif|Windows 2000|link=Windows 2000 WindowsServer2003.jpg|Windows Server 2003 Windows Media Player 9 was released early this year as the last version to also support older operating systems. Apple iTunes4.jpg|iTunes 4 (April 28) iTunes 4 introduced the Music Store, where one can legally purchase and download music, at $0.99 per song. Support for Windows 2000 and XP was added on October 16 with iTunes 4.1. Since then, the MP3 format has became much more popular than in earlier years. Television Broadcast syndication 2003title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! FOX SonicX.png|Sonic X (August 23)|link=Sonic X ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House (December 1)|link=Full House Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House (October 6)|link=Full House Home video Super Mario KingKoopaKatastrophe.jpg|King Koopa Katastrophe (July 22)|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Thomas & Friends ChocolateCrunch DVD.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures James&theRedBalloon DVD.jpg|James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasSnowySurprise DVD.jpg|Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures Kidsongs kidsongs01_dvd.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm kidsongs02_dvd.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing kidsongs03_dvd.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight kidsongs04_dvd.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes kidsongs05_dvd.jpg|Yankee Doodle Dandy|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy kidsongs06_dvd.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals kidsongs07_dvd.jpg|What I Want to Be|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! kidsongs08_dvd.jpg|Let's Play Ball|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball kidsongs09_dvd.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus kidsongs10_dvd.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp kidsongs11_dvd.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster kidsongs12_dvd.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs kidsongs13_dvd.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas kidsongs14_dvd.jpg|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs kidsongs15_dvd.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals kidsongs16_dvd.jpg|My Favorite Songs|link=Kidsongs: My Favorite Songs kidsongs17_dvd.jpg|Country Sing-Along|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along kidsongs18_dvd.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles kidsongs19_dvd.jpg|Let's Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! kidsongs20_dvd.jpg|Baby Animal Songs|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs kidsongs21_dvd.jpg|I Can Do It|link=Kidsongs: I Can Do It! kidsongs22_dvd.jpg|I Can Dance|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! kidsongs23_dvd.jpg|Billy's Birthday|link=Kidsongs: Billy's Birthday kidsongs24_dvd.jpg|Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicunderground dvd1.jpg|Dr. Robotnik's Revenge|link=Sonic Underground Pokémon Pokemon orangeislands2.jpg|Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands Vol. 2 Pokemon orangeislands3.jpg|Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands Vol. 3 Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kirby vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight|link=Volume 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight (DVD/VHS) Kirby vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure|link=Volume 3: Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure (DVD/VHS) Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 2003dvd.jpg|The Cat in the Hat (October 7)|link=The Cat in the Hat (2000-2003 VHS/DVD) Thelorax dvd.jpg|The Lorax (October 7)|link=The Lorax (2001-2003 VHS/DVD) Greeneggsandham dvd.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Other Favorites (October 7)|link=Green Eggs and Ham and Other Favorites (2000-2003 VHS/DVD) Grinch dvd.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (October 7)|link=The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (2000-2003 VHS/DVD) Music Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Pocahontas soundtrack.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (soundtrack) Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Hunchbackofnotredame soundtrack.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (soundtrack) Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Kidsongs_cd.jpg|My Favorite Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock|link=Return to Pride Rock Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Kirby soundtrack2001.jpg|Kirby Theme Song|link=Kirby Theme Song (soundtrack) Kirby soundtrack.jpg|Kirby of the Stars Original Soundtrack|link=Kirby of the Stars: Original Soundtrack Kirby ost2.jpg|Kirby! / Kirby * Step!|link=Kirby! / Kirby * Step! Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Sonicx soundtrack.jpg|Sonic Drive|link=Sonic Drive (soundtrack) Shiningroad CD.jpg|The Shining Road|link=Aya Hiroshige: The Shining Road Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Websites *http://www.nintendo.com - In November, the Nintendo website was redesigned again. Totals Category:Timeline